<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yule Be Mine by scatterthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735193">Yule Be Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars'>scatterthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crashing weddings is nothing new for Kurt.  Being caught, however, is.  When a handsome stranger comes to his rescue, he has no problem going along with Blaine's plan of pretending to be his boyfriend for the night.  But one thing leads to another and Kurt soon finds himself agreeing to spending a week with Blaine and his family for Christmas.  What can go wrong?  He'll play pretend.  Hang ornaments on the tree, decorate some cookies, and have fun in the snow.  He won't fall for Blaine's family.  And definitely won't fall for the handsome, great guy he's pretending to date.  Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've finally done it.  I wrote a Christmas fic.  This is something I've wanted to do for a long time.  And I finally managed to come up with an idea that really inspired me.  So this is that story.  It's ball of fluff and fun.  There is minimal, minimal angst.  I wanted to write something light and fun.  Plus, this is the first time I wrote one of my favorite tropes: fake dating.  I love that trope, and really want to write another story with it again.  Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  "Bride or groom?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The question directed at him pulls Kurt's attention from the cherry stem he's knotting.  He looks over.  Eyes land on an older looking guy in a grey suit with a headset on standing near him clutching a clipboard and wearing an annoyed look.  The guy’s brown eyes stay locked on him, like a hunter tracking its prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Um... Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The guy huffs.  Tucks a loose strand of his dark hair back in place.  "Are you with the bride or the groom?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh.  Um..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  This has never happened to him before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt starts to panic.  Mentally calculates how long he has before he's thrown out of the wedding he's crashing.  Based on the knowing look the clipboard-clutching guy is throwing his way, he figures he's got only seconds.  Which sucks.  Because he was really looking forward to the dinner portion of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I, uh..."  He takes a look around at the people gathered to celebrate the two people who got married.  Looks back to the guy, who looks ready to have him thrown out of the reception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The guy takes a step closer.  Lifts a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.  "I despise wedding crashers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm not-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't lie to me," the guy roughly bites back.  "I know a wedding crasher when I see one.  I planned every detail of this wedding.  I know everyone on the guest list.  That’s why I know for sure you’re not on it.  So, if you'll-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "There you are, babe.  Sorry I'm late.  I got caught up with a call from work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A guy Kurt has never seen before winds an arm around his lower back and pulls him into his side.  He attempts to act as natural as possible as the stranger who just came up to him gives him a quick peck on the lips.  A quick peck that leaves his lips tingling and mind spinning in a way that takes him surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  No previous kiss he experienced has ever come close to making him feel what he just felt with that quick brush of the guy’s lips to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He wants the guy to kiss him again.  To properly kiss him.  To pull him close and claim his mouth.  Wants things he shouldn’t want from a guy he’s known all of five seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's okay," he mutters, masking his confusion and worry.  "You're here now.  That's all that matters."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Right."  The guy looks to the wedding planner.  "Is everything okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The wedding planner slaps on a fake cheery smile.  "Of course, Mr. Anderson.  I was just making sure this gentleman's name was on the guest list."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Understandable," Mr. Anderson replies.  "No one likes a wedding crasher."  He looks at him and smirks.  "Right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt blushes with embarrassment at silently being called out by the handsome gentleman.  "Right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Mr. Anderson looks back to the wedding planner.  "Also, he won't be on the list since this is fairly new.  Like a few weeks new.  But rest assured, he's with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course.  I'll leave you two alone then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt notices the dirty look the wedding planner gives him before walking away.  He looks to the handsome stranger who just rescued him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why did you do that?"  He can’t understand why this guy would save him from a potentially embarrassing moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Because any person that's able to crash this wedding deserves to stay," Mr. Anderson replies.  "I'm Blaine, by the way.  What's your name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Tell me, Kurt, why you're at my niece's wedding reception?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh.  Um..."  Kurt tries to think of a great excuse.  But comes up empty.  Which is why he goes with the truth.  "For the food."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine's jaw twitches at his confession.  An eyebrow lifts.  "The food?" he questions in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not the open bar?  Not to steal gifts?  But for the food."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't drink.  And I don't steal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Only crash weddings."  Blaine sidles up closer to the bar.  Orders a scotch neat.  "How many weddings have you crashed?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Including this one?  Sixteen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Wow."  Blaine wears an impressed look.  "Have you been caught before?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Impressive."  Blaine thanks the bartender when he sets his drink down in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt's attention is drawn to Blaine's mouth when he takes a drink of his scotch.  Stares at his full lips.  Watches the way he darts his tongue out and licks them of any residual scotch on them.  Finds he wants to run his tongue over those lips.  To taste the scotch off them.  To draw the lower one between his and suck.  To feel them pressed all over his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He warms at those thoughts.  Is once again startled by his surprising desires from a guy he doesn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine sets his glass down on the bartop.  "Do you always crash weddings for the food?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Heat already floods Kurt's cheeks at the judgement he'll get from Blaine at his answer.  "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't know."  He shrugs his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes, you do.  Tell me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt takes another drink of his Shirley Temple drink.  Looks at Blaine.  "Weddings always serve great food.  And it's free.  Which is perfect for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine slightly cocks his head.  "Why is that perfect?  Are you poor?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not exactly."  Kurt lets out a heavy sigh.  "But I struggle.  Just like any college graduate in debt and having no luck with putting their degree to use."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  "Understandable.  So, when you say struggle?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I mean I get by on the bare necessities.  If I'm lucky to have enough money to buy them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "They have food banks.  You don't have to crash weddings to eat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I know.  And I use them.  But sometimes I want a restaurant worthy meal.  Not something from a can or a box.  You can judge me all you want, but I don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’m not judging you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt finds he believes Blaine.  Doesn’t see any kind of judgement in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A slow song comes on and couples walk onto the dance floor as others leave it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine holds out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt eyes the hand like it’ll bite him.  "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Let's dance.  I think you owe me that for saving you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Of the ways Blaine could have asked for payment for saving him, he figures a dance is far from the worst thing he can agree to.  Especially with a partner as easy on the eyes as Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He slips his hand into Blaine's.  Takes notice of the jolt that runs up along his arm at the touch.  The tingle that quickens his heart the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Out on the dance floor, Blaine's arm wound low on his waist, standing close to him, one arm wound around his shoulders, and holding his free hand, he isn't able to ignore the looks thrown their way as they dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "People are staring," he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "People are curious," Blaine is quick to reply.  "It's in their nature."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "They're judging us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chances a look around at the people watching and judging them.  He looks back to Kurt, seemingly unbothered by what he found.  "They're judging me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What makes you say that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Because I know these people."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Right."  Kurt swallows.  "What do you think they're judging you for?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Well, I can tell you it's not my sexuality."  He smiles when Blaine chuckles.  "They're judging me for how young you are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's only then that Kurt really takes in Blaine and realizes he's older than him.  Based on the hint of grey at his temples and barely noticeable laugh lines at the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How... How old are you?  If you don’t mind me asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “It’s fine.”  Blaine licks his lips.  "I’m forty-eight.  What about you?  How old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Twenty-three."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Now you understand the judging looks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I do."  Kurt takes a long, hard look at Blaine.  Notices that he's a good looking guy.  Would be blind not to see that.  With dark curly hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, and a mouth that looks like it was made to create sin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The other thing he takes note of is how good Blaine looks for his age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You don't look forty-eight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine grins.  "Thank you.  Unless you think I look older."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  Kurt shakes his head.  "Definitely younger."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So, how did you pick this wedding?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I saw the announcement on television.  It was actually between this one and another wedding happening today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What made you choose this one?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "This one seemed more like work to get in, you know, considering..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They both look over to Cooper Anderson, who sits at the head table talking to his newly wed daughter.  Nearby stands one of his bodyguards who surveys the room for any potential threats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks back to him with laughter in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So, my brother is the reason you crashed this wedding?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I told you my reason for crashing this wedding.  Your brother is a perk. Plus, like I said, I wanted to be challenged."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How did you get past security and Eric?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Eric?"  Kurt gives Blaine a confused look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Wedding planner.  Takes his job a bit too seriously."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt chuckles.  "Right.  As for how I got in, it wasn't that difficult.  I snuck in with the caterers.  Went from there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're fearless."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Trust me, I'm not.  I'm scared shitless every time I do it.  But the high of getting in and not getting caught is amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What do you do when someone talks to you about the married couple?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Usually excuse myself to the bathroom to avoid talking and giving away that I'm not supposed to be there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you ever regret it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt considers the question for a moment.  "What does it say about me that I don't?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm not sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The song ends and transitions to a more high tempo song.  Kurt moves to walk away but finds his movements stopped by Blaine grabbing his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Take a walk with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks out the windows at the dark sky and the snow falling and swirling.  He looks back to Blaine like he's crazy.  "It's like two degrees outside," he comments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  "At least I know you're not trying to be a weatherman."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt arches a brow at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sorry."  There's still laughter in Blaine's voice when he speaks that apology.  "Okay.  No walk outside.  How about a tour around the house?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I... I don't know.  I barely know you."  Although he says that, he finds himself wanting to take Blaine up on his offer.  Wants to spend some alone time with him.  Thinks of sneaking away in a darkened room and kissing this guy who is quickly getting under his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey, big brother, when were you going to introduce your new guy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt shifts his eyes from Blaine to Cooper Anderson when he suddenly shows up beside them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With the two brothers standing by each other, it's still difficult to see how they could be brothers.  There's so much difference between them.  But then there are minute similarities they share.  Little features that say they share blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper grins.  "Or were you hiding him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No hiding."  Blaine moves to stand beside him.  Wraps an arm around his waist.  "Coop, this is Kurt.  Kurt, this is my annoying little brother, Cooper."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt offers Cooper a smile and his hand.  "I know who you are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper takes his hand and shakes it.  "You do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes.  This is a lovely wedding."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you.  So," Cooper turns his attention to Blaine, "Mom and Dad are talking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine groans.  "What are they saying?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "The obvious age difference between you two hasn't gone unnoticed by them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Great."  Blaine shoves a hand through his curls.  "Are they upset?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper shoves his hands into his pockets.  Shrugs his shoulders.  "I think they expect you to date someone around your age.  This is so unexpected of you.”  He grins.  “It’s kind of fun and interesting to see you step so far out of that boring box you’re in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’m not in a boring box.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah right.”  Cooper chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt turns his head and looks to the main table when Blaine does.  Immediately knows which two people are Blaine's parents.  Can tell by the pinched faces, and the upset look they throw their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He looks back to Blaine.  "I'm sorry. I'll go and you can tell them the truth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "The truth?"  Cooper confusedly questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine ignores his brother.  Tells Kurt, "No.  Stay.  Dinner is about to be served.  I know you’re hungry.  I am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That’s the truth.  He’s starving.  Hasn’t eaten since the early lunch that consisted of grilled cheese and an apple.  So he knows what Blaine is doing.  But he doesn’t want to stay and be the cause of trouble between Blaine and his parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Excuse me."  Kurt offers a small smile before walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He makes it out of the grand ballroom, is halfway down a hallway when a hand grabs him and suddenly pulls him into a dark room.  Light fills the room a moment later, and he sees it's a guest restroom that is bigger than his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Eyes land on Blaine, who looks annoyed and hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Although he's known Blaine all of thirty minutes, being alone with him in this bathroom he feels safe.  There's no alarm bells going off.  No funny feeling telling him to run and find safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  What he feels is a sense of contentment that confuses him simply because an hour ago he never knew Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't leave," Blaine asks in an expectant, desperate voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why should I stay if I'm only getting you in trouble with your parents?"  Kurt leans back against the restroom door.  "I don't want to do that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What if I do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That catches him by surprise.  "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine takes a step closer to him.  "What if I want to fuck with my parents."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A shiver rolls through Kurt when Blaine curses.  The word somehow sensual and delicious falling from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why would you want to do that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Because it's fun," Blaine honestly replies.  "Because I'm tired of being their proper, good son."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt knows what Blaine means without asking him to elaborate.  He reads the gossip magazines.  Has social media.  Sees the talk that surrounds Cooper all the time.  Can easily figure out that Blaine must be the total opposite of his brother.  Where Cooper is wild and reckless, Blaine must be careful and straight-laced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Then... Then do something else," he argues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "But I have you now."  Blaine steps close until there's only inches that separates them.  Grabs his hand.  "Please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With Blaine so close and consuming all his senses, he finds it difficult to think straight.  Especially since the way Blaine is softly stroking his thumb over the inside of his wrist is creating a spark under his skin.  Sending shivers along his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I-I... I don't-"  He focuses on Blaine's big, pleading eyes and finds he can't let him down.  Not after what he did for him.  "Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine beams a huge, relieved smile.  "Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When they return to the ballroom, everyone is seated as waiters serve food.  Kurt follows Blaine to the main table.  Realizes a problem when they reach Blaine's seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He leans in close to him.  "Blaine, I don't have a seat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hold on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt awkwardly stands there after Blaine walks away.  Half-waves and smiles at Blaine's parents when they look his way.  Seriously begins to question whether crashing this wedding is worth it.  Never before has he doubted a decision like today’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine returns with guys dressed like waiters.  One carries a chair and the other carries place settings.  They quickly arrange the plates and glasses in a spot next to Blaine's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you."  He takes a seat after Blaine pulls his chair out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine sits in his seat next to him.  "Enjoy dinner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm sure I will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After thoroughly enjoying a delicious meal, Kurt watches the bride and groom cut into the five tier cake.  Laughs when the bride, Nicole, shoves her slice into her husband's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How long do you usually stay at the reception?"  Blaine questions as the bride and groom walk away and cake is being served.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I usually leave after I eat," he replies.  "I don't like to stay longer than necessary.  If I stay after, the risk of being caught grows."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So, you'll want to leave soon?"  Blaine seems disappointed at the possibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Well, I have a reason to stay without having to worry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A relieved smile spreads across Blaine's face.  "In that case, would you like to dance again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt smiles.  "I would love to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They dance and talk.  Blaine laughing and enjoying his parents' unamused looks they wear as they watch them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're really enjoying this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I am."  Blaine chuckles.  "Thanks for doing this for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No problem.  You helped me.  It’s only fair I help you in return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The night continues with ease and fun.  It's the first time Kurt has had actual fun at a wedding reception.  Most of the time he's too worried over being caught to fully relax and enjoy himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  At the bar ordering a Shirley Temple while Blaine orders another scotch, he feels the moment someone joins them.  He turns and sees who must be Blaine's father, based on the same striking features, eyeing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hi, Dad."  Blaine takes a drink of his scotch.  "You haven't met Kurt yet, have you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hello, Mr. Anderson."  Kurt offers as warm of a smile that he can muster.  Doesn’t want to come off as rude or insensitive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Mr. Anderson minutely nods his head in reply.  Turns his attention back to his son.  "Why are you doing this?  Especially at your niece's wedding.  It's disgraceful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm doing nothing, Dad.  I just brought my boyfriend."  Blaine winds an arm around Kurt and pulls him into his side.  Kurt finds he really likes Blaine calling him his boyfriend.  And really likes it when he pulls him close.  "What's wrong with that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You know what," Mr. Anderson seethes.  "He looks like a child."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Well, he's not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Instead of just standing there and being silent, Kurt decides to add his two cents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm perfectly capable of dating whomever I want.  Even someone twice my age."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That earns him a glare from Mr. Anderson.  And a squeeze at his side from Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I expect him to be gone by our annual Christmas vacation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine grins.  "He won't be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt holds in his confused </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> that wants to fall from his mouth.  Instead, he schools his features to one of joy as he smiles at an irate Mr. Anderson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Your mother will not be pleased."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's her problem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Mr. Anderson huffs and walks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks to Blaine.  "I really hope you were joking about that whole Christmas vacation thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I wasn't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are you crazy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What?"  Blaine chuckles.  "It's not that bad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not that bad."  Kurt runs his hands down his face.  "This was supposed to be a one night thing.  Not this big elaborate ordeal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I know.  And I'm sorry about that.  I didn't mean to further rope you into this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt takes a few breaths and looks around the room.  Suddenly feels extremely out of place and tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I... I think I'm going to go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  Blaine looks upset at the sudden turn of events.  "Don't let what I did ruin the rest of the night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's not that.  It's been a long night.  I'm tired."  Kurt heads for the table in the back practically tucked into the dark corner where he left his coat and scarf after getting in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine follows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Did you drive here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  Kurt pulls on his knee-length, black peacoat.  Loosely knots his scarf around his neck.  "I, um... I had a friend drive me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are they picking you up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  I'll figure something out.  Call a cab or an Uber or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Let me drive you," Blaine offers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't want to put you out.  Plus, I don't want you to miss anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Like what?  The bouquet toss and garter nonsense?  Trust me, you'll be rescuing me from the boring awkwardness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt considers the offer.  Figures he can save himself money from calling a cab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "O-Okay.  I really appreciate that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They head for Blaine's car after he grabs his coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Nice car," he comments when they reach a black Mercedes Benz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine grumbles a thanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A few minutes into their drive is when Blaine brings up the Christmas vacation again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You'll be doing me a huge favor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's weird, Blaine.  Pretending to be boyfriends to piss off your parents.  Me spending a vacation with people I don't even know."  Kurt takes a breath.  "Where exactly does this vacation take place?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "At our house in Connecticut."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I've never been there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “It’s beautiful,” Blaine replies, as if to add help with his pitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They drive in silence for a few minutes.  Kurt takes the time to consider Blaine's strange offer.  Can't believe he's actually doing that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Twelve hours ago all he was planning for was to crash a wedding and enjoy a nice meal.  Now he's here contemplating spending a Christmas vacation playing pretend with a guy and a family he doesn't know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  What the hell happened?  How did he end up here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A few miles from his place is when Blaine talks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'll pay you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The offer is so unexpected that it catches Kurt off-guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'll be willing to pay you if you do this for me," Blaine replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Instead of being excited at the prospect of getting paid, anger and shame wash over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm not a charity case," he defends. "I don't need you to help me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm not trying to imply that."  Blaine parks in front of Kurt's building.  Turns in his seat to face him.  "I'm just trying to reimburse you for your time.  I know this must affect you in some way if you say yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt realizes Blaine is right.  If he says yes, he'll more than likely lose his job at the store.  His boss would never give him the time off for however long this vacation with Blaine and his family would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'll lose my job," he states.  "I depend on that job.  It's the only source of income I have at the moment.  I can't risk that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What if I pay fifteen thousand dollars?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The number knocks the breath out of Kurt.  Makes it extremely difficult to say no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Fifteen thousand dollars is more than he makes at the store in several months.  He could desperately use that kind of money.  It would afford him the opportunity to ease up a bit and relax for a few weeks while he finds a new job.  He wouldn't have to worry about paying his bills, or having enough money to buy groceries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  This offer is too good to pass up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "H-How long would it be?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "A week.  The week leading up to Christmas.  Do you have plans?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt shakes his head.  "No plans."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He thinks about it for a minute.  Knows it would be stupid of him to say no when the benefits far outweigh the cons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay.  I'll do it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A huge smile spreads across Blaine's face.  "Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt lets out a small, surprised squeak when Blaine suddenly pulls him into a hug.  But quickly melts into it; into Blaine’s warm, welcoming touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're welcome."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As he lies in bed later thinking over what he agreed to, he wonders what the hell he just got himself into.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  As Andy Williams sings on the radio about it being the most wonderful time of the year, Kurt stares out the passenger window and does his best to tamper down the nerves that have been present since he woke up that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's so scared and nervous about everything that he's making himself sick to his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Which is never good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Unfortunate incidents from his past can testify to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine drives a few more miles when it becomes too much for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Stop!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What?  What's wrong?"  Blaine worriedly asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Just stop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt jumps out of the car the moment Blaine pulls over onto the side of the road.  He runs a few feet before dropping to his hands and knees and getting sick.  The banana and oatmeal he managed to force down this morning comes up.  He empties the contents of his stomach.  Is dry-heaving not long after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He hates that he’s like this.  That he can’t do anything new without worrying over getting sick to his stomach due to nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Snow crunches behind him.  He pushes up and sits back on his calves.  Looks at Blaine, who watches him with worry and concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."  He takes the paper napkin and bottle of water Blaine offers.  Cleans and rinses out his mouth.  "I get sick when I'm really, really nervous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That sucks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  You should have seen me the first time I crashed a wedding."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Let's just say my friend I was with regretted going with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  Then grows serious.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to cause you any problems."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt swigs another mouthful of water before spitting it out.  "It's fine.  The nerves will pass, along with this.  I’ll be okay in no time"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you need a few minutes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  I should be good now.  We can go back to the car."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Are you sure?  I don’t mind sitting here for a few more moments.  Let you breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He takes Blaine up on the offer in the end.  Takes in deep lungfuls of the cold air until the moment passes.  Takes his hand and lets him help him up off the snow covered ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In the car, seat belt buckled, Kurt graciously accepts the peppermint stick Blaine produces from his coat pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That should help settle your stomach."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."  He unwraps the plastic from the top and sucks on the candy.  The peppermint flavor immediately invading his tastebuds.  Grateful for something to help with his stomach, and also get the horrible taste out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They drive for another thirty minutes, the radio plays old Christmas songs.  Kurt is sucking on a piece of the peppermint stick he bit off when Blaine fills the silence between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you have any questions?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He looks at him.  Once again struck by the sight of him.  It was the same way earlier that morning after he saw him for the first time in two weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Some part of him believed he imagined Blaine's handsomeness.  But when he saw him in person again, saw that face that had filled his dreams every night since the first one they met, he realized Blaine was better looking than he remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Questions?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."  Blaine reaches over to turn the volume down on the radio.  "Is there anything you want to know before we reach the house?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Um..."  Kurt gnaws on his lower lip while considering the question.  Thinks if there's anything he should know but doesn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After exchanging numbers with Blaine, they took time in the past two weeks to come up with a story of how they met.  They also exchanged important facts with each other just in case they're brought up in the next week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Only one question comes to mind for Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Did you tell anyone the truth?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine shakes his head.  "No.  It's safer if no one knows."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not even your brother?"  He recalls Cooper looking on in confusion when he told Blaine to just tell the truth of what was going on the night of the wedding reception.  He figured Blaine would have clued him in on what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  Blaine chuckles.  "My brother is horrible at keeping a secret.  He would have blabbed minutes after I told him the truth.  So no one knows.  Only you and me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine turns down a long, snow-covered driveway and comes to a stop in front of a beautiful American Craftsman style home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt quickly chews on another piece of the peppermint stick before shoving it in the pocket of his coat.  He takes one final deep breath before opening the car door and climbing out.  Takes a minute to mentally prepare himself for what he’s about to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine stands there with his hand held out for him.  "Ready?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He ignores the slight tingle he feels when he takes Blaine's hand.  Focuses on the task at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He smiles.  "Ready."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They take a few steps only for Blaine to suddenly stop and face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Shit!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He hears the worry in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What?  What's wrong?"  Kurt looks around to see if he can spot the problem.  But he sees nothing to concern themselves over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I just realized..."  Blaine blows out a breath and runs a hand down his face.  "Can I kiss you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt is so taken aback by the question that he stumbles a few feet back.  If it weren't for Blaine holding his hand, he's sure he would be on his ass at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His eyes briefly dart down to Blaine's lips.  He momentarily lets himself wonder what they would feel like against his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He quickly shakes his head of those crazy thoughts.  Reminds himself why he's here.  That this is all a game for Blaine.  That developing any kinds of feelings is a terrible idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "W-Why do you want to kiss me?" he questions, voice tripping over itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine shakes his head.  "No.  Not now.  During this week?  Just kisses on your forehead and cheek and stuff.  So no one grows suspicious as to why we don't kiss and touch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Now there's touching, too.  Kurt isn't sure how much of that he can handle from a great looking guy like Blaine.  This will be like dangling a carrot in front of a rabbit in a teasing manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  This was easier in his head when they were pretending.  Now, with this unexpected element thrown in, things are starting to blur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But he can't tell Blaine no.  Because he's right.  It would look suspicious if they didn't exchange some kind of physical affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Y-Yeah, you're right.  It would be strange if we didn't do anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine tugs him a step closer.  "Don't worry.  I won't do anything more than a kiss on the cheek."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt bites his tongue from saying he would be okay with kisses on the mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They continue walking up the steps and onto the porch.  Blaine knocks and his heart races faster than an engine on a Formula One race car.  His stomach turns over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His hope of not getting sick again is dashed as he stands at the front door waiting to meet people he's going to be lying to for the next week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He looks at Blaine.  "I'm going to be sick again," he warns him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A look of guilt crosses Blaine's face again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Any fear of being sick on the front porch and making a horrible first impression is snuffed out when an older woman answers the door.  Kurt immediately recognizes her as Emmalene Anderson; Blaine's mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Blaine, sweetie, you made it."  She happily smiles at her son.  Turns her attention to him and slightly scowls.  "You must be Kurt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He has no time to say anything because Blaine is taking his hand and rushing him up the stairs.  Yells down to his mom about an emergency.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's no time to take in the room Blaine pulls him into before he's racing to the door Blaine says is the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He drops to his knees in front of the toilet and gets sick.  His stomach contracts as it tries to find anything to push out.  But it's empty.  He only spits up bile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Lying on the cold floor trying to cool off his hot skin is how Blaine finds him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He takes a seat next to him.  Sits back against the shower.  Bends his knees and rests his arms on top of his legs.  "You can go home.  I'll come up with an excuse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  This is nothing for him.  He'll grow comfortable and this will be a thing of the past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Plus, he really needs the money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's fine, Blaine.  I'll be okay."  He sits up.  "In fact, I'm already feeling better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are you sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Alright."  Blaine stands and helps him to his feet.  "Why don't you lie down and I'll go see what we have downstairs to help settle your stomach."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Lying in the comfortable queen sized bed, Kurt feels his eyes start to grow heavy after Blaine leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When he blinks his eyes open, he sees night has fallen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He sits up in bed, embarrassed at having fallen asleep.  But he couldn't help himself.  He hasn't been sleeping well this past week.  Not with knowing what he was about to do.  And the night before, he barely managed to get a couple of hours of sleep.  But even that was chopped up between his bouts of worry and nerves that woke him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The time on his phone tells him it's nearly six.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As much as he would love to hide in the room and avoid everyone else in the house, he tells himself he has a job to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After cleaning his mouth and washing his face, he stops as he leaves the room.  Notices a plate of saltine crackers and a glass of light amber colored liquid.  He picks it up and takes a sip.  The taste of Ginger Ale explodes on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He drinks half the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Instead of leaving just yet, he sits on the edge of the bed and eats the crackers.  Knowing he needs something in his stomach for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine walks into the room just as he's finishing the last of the drink to wash down the crackers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are you feeling better?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Much."  He stands.  "Sorry I fell asleep.  I didn't realize how tired I was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine takes the empty plate and glass.  "It's okay.  No one is mad.  In fact..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt sees the laughter in Blaine's eyes.  Notices the corner of his mouth curl up in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You know how we're here to piss off my parents?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles and says, "We've swayed my mom.  Actually, you have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt is surprised and confused by that.  The one time he saw her hours ago, she looked at him like a problem she hated having to deal with.  "How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "She's a mom and a nurse.  So, she's concerned when anyone is sick.  She took me aside and apologized for her attitude towards us.  She said she was just shocked by it all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's understandable.  There is a twenty-five year age difference between us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "She really wants to meet you.  Plus, I think she wants to make sure you're okay.  So, when you're ready, we can head downstairs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.  Tells Blaine he's ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Downstairs, he finds himself immediately fretted over by Emmalene.  She guides him to a chair to sit while saying she's making a chicken soup for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His stomach growls at the delicious aromas that fill the air.  Hunger is the main thing he feels since he threw up what little he ate hours ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmalene sets the can of ginger ale she grabbed in front of him.  "Here you go, sweetie.  I know how bad stomach bugs can be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He figures Blaine lied about why he was sick.  Which isn't a surprise.  It's not like Blaine can tell his mom the reason he was sick was because he was so nervous about lying to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He takes a drink of the ginger ale after popping the tab.  Starts to nervously fidget as he sits there alone while Emmalene finishes the soup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A sigh of relief escapes him when Blaine walks into the kitchen.  At least with Blaine there he somewhat knows someone.  Feels comfortable and relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey," Blaine sits on the chair adjacent to him, "how are you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hungry," he honestly replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  He stands and grabs a banana from the bowl of fruit on the middle of the kitchen island.  "Here.  This should help tide you over until dinner is ready."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt takes the banana and eats it in three bites.  His hunger was more veracious than he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You want another one?"  Blaine asks after he finishes the fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He looks over to Emmalene as she adds egg noodle pasta to the soup before turning his attention back to Blaine.  "I don't want to be rude."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're not being rude.  She would understand."  Blaine grabs another banana and hands it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He thanks Blaine and peels the banana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So, Kurt," Emmalene says from where she stands at the stove, "is your family okay with you being here?  I'm sure they'll miss having you for Christmas."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's an innocent question, but Kurt can't stop the ache that forms in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He sets aside the half-eaten banana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No, it's just... It's just me," he says in a soft voice that borders on breaking from the tears he fights back.  "My mom passed when I was eight.  And, uh... And my dad passed earlier this year."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  This will be the first Christmas he spends without him.  And he's not ready to go through that just yet.  It'll be too painful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A hand covers his and gives a comforting squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He looks to Blaine, who mouths </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He mouths back a thanks.  Turns his hand palm side up so Blaine can properly hold his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He tells himself it's part of the act.  Something they agreed to do.  But he doesn't believe the lie he tries to feed himself.  Because the truth is that he wants to hold Blaine's hand.  Wants to feel his hand in Blaine's big, strong one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm so sorry," Emmalene says, regret in her voice and face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's okay," he assures her, and smiles.  "You had no way of knowing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmalene walks over and takes his face in her hands and tenderly holds it like a mother would do with their child.  She smiles.  "I'll do everything in my power to make this a happy, wonderful Christmas for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh.  You don't have to worry about that.  I don't want to push you to try and make this week happy for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Nonsense."  Emmalene drops her hands and waves him off before walking back to the stove.  "I'm more than happy to do this.  Everyone deserves a wonderful Christmas."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks to Blaine, who seems to be terrible at biting back a grin.  "She won't change her mind, will she?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles and shakes his head.  "She's set on this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you have any idea what she has planned?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We usually don't do much.  But she can easily come up with different activities when she's determined.  And she's determined this week is a great one for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt is both excited and mildly scared by what that could mean.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Wide awake in bed the next morning, Kurt watches Blaine sleep on the built-in, padded bench that runs along under the bay window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He actually fought with Blaine the night before that he would be more than happy to sleep on the bench.  Argued he didn't want to put him out.  But Blaine argued right back that he was the one who dragged him into this.  That he deserved the bed, and would be fine on the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Alone on the bed that could easily fit both of them, Kurt finds himself wishing they just both slept here.  Then he would feel less guilty.  Especially since he knows that where Blaine is sleeping can't be comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After cleaning up, Kurt heads downstairs and finds Emmalene in the kitchen making breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Good morning, Kurt."  She beams at him.  "How are you feeling?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "A thousand times better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's great."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt eyes the coffee press filled with freshly brewed coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmalene notices.  Lets out a small laugh.  "Help yourself, sweetie.  Mugs are in the cabinet to the left of the sink."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Mug grabbed, Kurt pours himself a cup of coffee and prepares it how he likes.  Two creams and three sugars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's how Blaine takes his," Emmalene points out with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt returns the smile and says nothing on the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you need help?  I would be glad to help in any way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You don't have to do that, sweetie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I want to.  I don't want to sit back and be lazy.  That's not who I am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmalene looks proud of his response.  "Okay.  In that case, you are on bacon duty.  I have a pack in the fridge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They talk while cooking breakfast.  Kurt learns that Emmalene is one of three children.  That she has an older brother and younger sister.  She graduated top of her class in high school and college.  And met Blaine's father on a blind date her best friend set up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He tells her about graduating high school and college.  Some of the struggles he's facing.  Then he tells her about his parents and how much he loved them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmalene wraps an arm around him and gives him a hug from the side.  "I know what it's like to lose a parent at a young age.  But I can't imagine losing both so young.  I'm sorry, sweetie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt takes comfort in her embrace. "Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  By the time he finishes cooking the last of the bacon, Blaine joins them in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A warm blush stains his cheeks as he takes him in when he stretches his arms above his head.  When his shirt rides up and reveals tan skinned and hard muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He quickly looks away before making a fool of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You always manage to show up when the food is done," Emmalene says in a teasing manner to her son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine snorts.  "That's why you should call for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  I'd rather you rest.  You work too much.  Plus, Kurt helped me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks to him with an appreciative stare.  "Thanks for helping her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It was nothing.  I loved doing it."  Kurt pours a cup of coffee and prepares it how Blaine likes.  "Here.  How you like it; two creams and three sugars."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks surprised while taking the coffee.  "Thanks."  He leans in close and whispers into Kurt's ear, "How did you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt ignores the flutter in his belly when Blaine's lips brush his ear.  Focuses on the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In a soft voice, he says, "That's how I take it.  Your mom saw and said you like it the same."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His eyes stare into Blaine's when he pulls back.  Heat floods him and warms his skin at the look in Blaine's eyes he finds.  That spark of something he doesn't want to hope on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Blaine, honey, after breakfast can you run to the store for me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmalene's question breaks them of their intense gaze.  Blaine looks to his mom while he turns for the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.... Sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thanks.  I have a list I made of things I need for the week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt," he looks up at Blaine when he says his name, "would you like to come with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's how Kurt finds himself in the passenger seat of Blaine's car as he drives into town after breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He gnaws on his lower lip for a second.  "Why isn't your dad here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's a question he's been curious about since Blaine and him arrived yesterday to just Emmalene at the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "He had some last minute things to take care of at the hospital.  He should be here later today," Blaine replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are your parents why you went into medicine?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes.  They didn't force me in any way.  They let Cooper and me decide whatever we wanted to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So you went into medicine and he went into acting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  "Yeah.  Talk about opposite ends of the spectrum."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "But you both get to do what you love," he points out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  At the store, he follows besides Blaine as he pushes the cart.  Places in the items on Emmalene's list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What about you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What about me?"  He grabs the tin of anchovies and tosses it in the cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What's the job you would love to do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh."  Kurt licks his lips.  "I want to illustrate children's books."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's different.  Why children's books?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "They're fun.  There's less seriousness involved.  The characters are fun to imagine and design."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Have you worked on anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not yet.  But I hope to get the opportunity soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I hope you do, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt smiles at Blaine's support of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What's next on the list?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks at the list.  "Six pounds of powdered sugar.  That can't be right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt grabs Blaine's wrist and pulls his hand over to see the list.  Feels a spark where he touches Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  It says six pounds.  Let's go to the baking aisle.  There's several things we need to grab from there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Powder sugar, brown and regular sugar, and flour grabbed, Kurt grabs the spices from the list as Blaine grabs oil and food colorings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "She just wrote candy," Blaine says as he confusedly stares at the list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Come on."  Kurt softly laughs.  "I know what she wants."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In the candy aisle, he starts to toss in bags of candy perfect for decorating gingerbread houses and cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Does she usually bake?" he asks as he tosses in a bag of round peppermint candies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not since we were little," Blaine replies.  "We usually don't do baking or decorating.  Unless it's a premade gingerbread house.  But it's been years since we did that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In that moment, Kurt's respect and care for Emmalene grows.  Because he knows what she's doing.  She's bringing back her family's lost traditions to give him that wonderful Christmas she promised him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They finish shopping and head home.  Kurt snacks on white chocolate covered pretzels sprinkled with crushed peppermint.  Watches the beautiful, snow-covered land pass them by as Natalie Cole sings about holly and ivy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry about your dad," Blaine suddenly says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How long ago did he pass?  If you don't mind me asking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's okay."  Kurt closes the bag the pretzels are in.  "He passed eight months ago.  It was all of a sudden.  So I didn't get to..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He goes quiet as the pain of not getting to say goodbye to his dad is still fresh and grips him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Shit!  I'm so sorry, Kurt.  I shouldn't have brought it up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They're silent for the rest of the drive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt does his best to hide the fact that he's crying.  Continuously wipes away the tears that fall.  Is embarrassed to be crying in front of someone who is practically a stranger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Luckily by the time they're pulling up to the house, he's got his crying under control.  He climbs out of the car to help Blaine with the bags.  But is surprised when strong arms pull him into a tight, warm embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine holds him in a way no one has in a long time.  He feels safe and protected.  Soaks in the wonderful feeling of being held again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry," Blaine whispers into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Those two words spoken with such sympathy and care break him.  He clutches to Blaine and lets himself sob in a way he hasn't in months.  In a way that feels freeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's no shame or embarrassment.  Only relief and a weight gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After several minutes of crying and being held, he finally pulls back and stares into eyes that hold support and warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't you dare apologize," Blaine replies.  He wipes away the tears on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt's breath hitches at the touch.  His eyes dart down to Blaine's lips.  The desire to lean in and brush their mouths together is nearly impossible to ignore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He isn't sure how it's happening since he's known Blaine for less than two days, but he can't deny that feelings for him are developing.  They're there.  Noticeable like a light in the dark.  They're undeniable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As they stand there, neither of them moving to break apart, a strong current of something flowing between them, he doesn't stop Blaine when he notices him begin to lean in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Right as their mouths are about to touch, someone yells, "When you're done making out with your boyfriend, Mom wants the groceries!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt sighs in frustration when Blaine pulls away.  He looks to the front door when Blaine does and sees Cooper standing just inside the house wearing a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine shoots his brother the finger before pulling away from him.  "Come on.  Let's grab the bags."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  For as much as he likes Cooper, Kurt hates him at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You could help," Blaine frustratedly grumbles to his brother as he walks past him carrying several bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You two look like you're managing fine," Cooper replies.  "Hey, Kurt.  Nice to see you again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt smiles at Cooper.  "You too."  He heads to the kitchen and places the bags on the table.  "We got everything, Mrs. Anderson."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Please, call me Emmalene."  She walks over and begins to pull out the things she requested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He helps her pull out the items.  "So, I'm not wrong in saying you're making gingerbread."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  I haven't made it in years.  But with you being here, I want to bring back the fun we had baking and decorating."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Would you like some help?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Only if you're up for it.  You can relax with my son."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I want to.  I haven't been able to bake in a long time.  This will be fun and relaxing for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay then.  Let me find my grandma's recipe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A couple hours later finds him pulling out trays of gingerbread ready to be used to build houses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It smells amazing in here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks up at the voice he kind of recognizes and finds Blaine's dad step into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Mr. Anderson walks over to Emmalene; gives her a kiss.  "Em, you haven't made gingerbread in years.  What brought this on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I just wanted to have a memorable Christmas this year," she tells her husband.  "Scott, you remember Kurt?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course."  Kurt smiles at Scott when he looks at him.  Shakes his hand when he walks over and offers his.  "It's nice to see you again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You too."  Although he can see Scott still is hesitant about his relationship with Blaine, there's less annoyance and judgement from him.  He can only guess that Emmalene spoke to him before he came here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Scott excuses himself to go upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He goes about continuing to roll out the gingerbread dough.  Jumps a little when an arm suddenly wraps around his waist.  Relaxes into the touch when he sees it's Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He quickly looks back to the dough as if it's the most interesting thing in the world when a blush stains his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you guys need help?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks to Emmalene, not sure of how to reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes.  We need more flour to be measured out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Then I'm your man."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Not long after Blaine starts measuring out flour, Cooper and Scott join them and begin to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's how Kurt finds himself helping make gingerbread with a family that is making him happier than he's been in months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎄🎄🎄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hours later, sitting in the living room after dinner, Kurt is more than happy to help when Emmalene asks if he would like to help them trim the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper and Blaine leave to grab the box of ornaments from the attic when Emmalene asks them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Sat on the couch waiting for them to return, Emmalene making all of them hot chocolate, his heart starts to race when Scott takes a seat close to him on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Listen, Kurt," he starts, "I would like to apologize."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Apologize?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "For how I acted and treated you at the wedding.  I was just so shocked at Blaine having such a young boyfriend.  It's not normal for him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I think I would have acted the same."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "But it doesn't excuse my behavior.  I should have been more welcoming."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We could start over.  Forget that meeting at the wedding happened."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Scott smiles.  "I would love that."  He stands and holds out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt stands and shakes Scott's hand.  "Kurt Hummel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Scott Anderson.  Blaine's father."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's nice to meet you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine and Cooper return right then.  Both of them curiously eyeing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt walks over to Blaine and whispers with laughter in his voice, "Your plan is falling apart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How so?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I've swayed your dad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  "Somehow, I'm not surprised.  You're easy to like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His heart trips over itself at the casual comment.  But he can't help but to wonder if Blaine meant more by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  If he likes him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After Emmalene walks out of the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate, and they each grab a mug, they all set out to start hanging ornaments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With the smell of gingerbread still in the air, instrumental Christmas music playing, and a fire burning in the fireplace, Kurt is extremely grateful to Blaine in that moment for bringing him here.  Because he's positive this Christmas would have been a terrible one for him to get through if he wasn't with the Anderson's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When they're finished, sitting on the couch admiring the decorated tree, his heart races when Blaine sits next to him and pulls him close to his side.  Without thinking, he rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.  Notices how easy it is being with him; showing affection in any way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So, how did you two meet?"  Cooper asks.  "That has to be a story."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt doesn't panic.  Blaine and him went over a story of how they would have met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's really not," he says, lifting his head.  "We met when he ran into me and spilled coffee all over my shirt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It was an instant attraction for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt agrees.  But knows what Blaine truly meant, because for him it was instant attraction when they first met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I love a good meet-cute," Emmalene says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Still can't believe you're with ugly here," Cooper jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine gets a harsh look from Emmalene when he shoots Cooper the finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt laughs.  "Unlike you, I find your brother extremely easy on the eyes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine's hand on his hip gives a squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He has no idea what it could mean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Well, boys," Emmalene stands, "I'm calling it a night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They tell Emmalene and Scott goodnight.  Kurt presses closer to Blaine and enjoys the sight of the tree and the soft sounds of the music playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Where's Katherine?"  Blaine asks his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Filming," Cooper replies.  "She finishes today.  Should be here tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt knows who they're talking about without having to ask.  Knows Cooper has been dating Katherine Lewis for two years now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  On the inside, he jumps up and down over knowing he'll get to meet her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper excuses himself after several more minutes.  Heads upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Alone with Blaine, Kurt immediately begins to scoot away from him.  But finds his efforts stopped when Blaine pulls him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Stay," he tells him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "A-Are you sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes.  I like having you close."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's sure he blushes redder than some of the ornaments hung on the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Curled close to Blaine once again, head resting on his shoulder, a warmth that has nothing to do with the fire spreads inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You have an amazing family, Blaine.  Don't take them for granted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I try not to."  Blaine absentmindedly brushes his fingers along Kurt's back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt holds back from trembling at the soft, innocent touch.  Reminds himself why he's here.  That this is all fake.  Nothing will happen.  No matter how much he's craving that more and more with each passing hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm tired," he announces some time later.  "I think I'll head to bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay.  I'll be up soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Upstairs, after a shower and brushing his teeth, Kurt crawls into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As he lies there, he wonders if he'll survive a week without being able to kiss Blaine like he wants.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  A soft groan of pain is what wakes Kurt in the middle of the night.  He sits up in worry and finds Blaine lying on the floor with an arm thrown over his eyes after he turns on the bedside lamp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He immediately shoots out of bed in concern.  Kneels beside Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Blaine, are you okay?  What's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine shakes his head.  "Nothing.  My back is just protesting me sleeping on that bench."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Can I get you anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "There should be some pain pills in the cabinet in the bathroom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt rushes to the bathroom to grab the pills.  He fills a glass with water and returns to Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He helps Blaine sit up.  Feels guilty about putting him out of his bed.  Expresses as much as Blaine chases the pills with half the glass of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  I'm fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're obviously not.  Quit being stubborn.  The bed is big enough for the both of us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  "I won't change your mind, will I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  Kurt is strong in his response.  "If you're worried about me taking advantage of you, don't be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt..."  Blaine sighs; takes a breath.  "No, I'm not worried about that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He can see Blaine wanted to say something else but held himself back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He doesn't press him on it.  Instead helps him up and into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With both of them comfortably settled under the thick blankets, Kurt quickly drifts back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎄🎄🎄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  An arm thrown over his side and body pressed to his back is how he wakes up several hours later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But that's not what has his pulse racing and stomach clenching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Against his ass he can feel the hard length of Blaine's cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Arousal explodes inside him.  Heat warms him throughout as desire has him risking everything by minutely rocking his hips back on Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The feel of Blaine rubbing against him has him shuddering and turning his head into the pillow he's using to quiet his moans.  Need like he's never known overtakes him.  Has him not thinking straight.  That's why he continues to rock his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When a door loudly shuts seconds later, the reality of what he's doing slams into him.  He realizes he's taking advantage of someone who is asleep.  Someone who can't tell him no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That has him sick to his stomach as he sits up and climbs out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He quietly walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.  Lock slid in place, he slides down against the wood and hugs his knees to his chest.  Feels nothing but hate and regret and guilt for what he just did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He should have never done that.  He knows better.  Was taught better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After brushing his teeth and splashing cold water on his face, he quickly heads downstairs before Blaine wakes up.  Finds both Emmalene and Scott in the kitchen laughing and smiling at each other.  He feels as if he's intruded on a private moment.  But enjoys seeing how happy they are with each other.  Finds himself wishing for what they have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Good morning, sweetie," Emmalene says when she notices him.  "There's fresh coffee.  And I have a frittata in the oven.  It's almost ready."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt prepares himself a cup of coffee and takes it to the living room to be alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Sat on the window bench looking out at the snow-covered yard nursing his cup of coffee is how Blaine finds him ten minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How's your back?" he asks when he joins him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Still a bit sore.  But I think I'll live."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're the doctor," he teases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The corner of Blaine's mouth ticks up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They head to the kitchen when Emmalene calls out that breakfast is ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper joins them not long after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "When will Katherine get here?"  Emmalene asks him after serving him a slice of the frittata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Her plane lands at noon," Cooper replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's perfect."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why is that perfect?"  Cooper suspiciously questions his mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmalene just smiles.  "You'll see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎄🎄🎄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Katherine Lewis is more stunning in person than Kurt expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The moment he sees her, he blurts out what a big fan he is, and how gorgeous she is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry," he apologizes as his skin warms from embarrassment.  "I didn't mean to sound like a creeper."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Katherine takes it in stride.  Smiles and laughs.  "It's fine.  Compared to other things I've heard, being told I'm pretty is an easy compliment to take."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Katherine!"  Emmalene excitedly says when she sees her son's girlfriend.  She walks over and hugs her.  "How are you?  Are you tired?  Do you need to rest?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper snorts.  "Let her breathe, Mom.  She's only been here for two minutes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmalene waves off her son with a flick of her wrist and noise of disapproval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Katherine laughs.  "I'm doing great, Emmalene.  And, no, I'm not tired.  It was a quick flight.  But I am ready to relax and have a fun Christmas vacation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Good.  Because speaking of fun, I have something great planned."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Based on the baking they did yesterday, and Emmalene making several batches of icing this morning, Kurt can easily guess what she has planned.  Isn't surprised when she announces they're building and decorating gingerbread houses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh.  I haven't done this since I was a kid," Katherine says, excitement in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I thought I could step it up a bit and make it a competition.  We would be in groups based on couples.  Whatever couple makes the best house wins," Emmalene announces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt immediately notices Blaine and Cooper exchange competitive looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What do we win?"  Cooper asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "The luxury of not having to do the dishes for the rest of the week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Well, my dear Em," Scott says, "I hope you're still as amazing at this as you used to be.  Because I do not want to clean another dirty dish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt lets out a small laugh as Emmalene promises her husband to try her best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How long do we have?"  Blaine asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "One hour," Emmalene replies.  "I've stationed everyone out with all the same supplies.  So, let's get into place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine and him choose the station at the island since that will afford them space from the others at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Ready.  Set.  Go!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt quickly works on piping generous amounts of white icing onto the walls of the house.  Helps Blaine hold them in place for a few minutes while they dry.  Feels small shocks zing along his arm every time their hands touch.  Wonders if Blaine feels them too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After the four walls are built and stable, they carefully add the roof.  Hold those pieces together for a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Once the house is fully constructed, they take a few minutes to discuss a design for decorating while letting the icing set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We can do these little balls of colorful candies along the edges of the roof," Kurt says.  "Make them look like strings of light."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  I'll try decorating the front of the house.  Make a pathway with these mini candy canes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He notices Blaine look over to Cooper and give him a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're very competitive with him, aren't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine smiles.  "Yeah.  No way I'm letting my little brother beat me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt starts applying the little balls of candy.  "This is for fun," he playfully reminds him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I know.  But that doesn't mean I don't want to win.  Plus, I really don't want to do the dishes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He can understand that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Alright.  Then let's try to win this thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The next forty minutes are spent laughing and smiling, and having the best time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt almost wishes it wouldn't end.  That this week wouldn't end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Time!"  Emmalene calls exactly an hour after they began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With everyone finished, he takes a look at the other's houses and is impressed by what he sees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "These are great," he states as he walks around the table and takes in both the beautifully decorated houses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His heart skips a beat when Blaine suddenly pulls him into his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I think ours is better," he tells him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't know."  He looks at Blaine with a small smile.  "I think your mom has us beat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks at his parents' house and huffs.  "Damn.  You're right.  But we'll see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After a short deliberation, it's unanimously decided that Blaine and him won.  He doesn't miss the way Blaine cockily smirks at Cooper.  Or the finger Cooper shoots him in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It all makes him laugh and shake his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I saw that, mister," Emmalene says, admonishing her son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sorry, Mom," Cooper mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine smirks at his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt playfully nudges him in his side.  "Be nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Alright," Emmalene says, "let's clean up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They quickly clean.  Display the houses in various spots around the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With everyone busy doing their own thing for the afternoon, Kurt decides to take some time for a walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine walks into the bedroom just as he's pulling on a knitted beanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Where are you going?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I thought I would take a walk.  Get some fresh air."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you mind if I join you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His excitement grows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course not.  I would love that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Walking the perimeter of the Anderson's property a few minutes later, he listens as Blaine tells him the story of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So, your great-grandfather built it for his wife?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  He wanted to give her everything she desired.  Which wasn't much.  A big family and a house to raise that family in.  So, he built her dream home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How romantic."  Kurt looks at the house in question.  No longer sees a wooden structure.  But a symbol of love and commitment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I want that," he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "A house?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  He shakes his head.  "A love that makes anything possible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They continue to walk.  Kurt asks Blaine to tell him more about his great-grandparents.  Listens in awe at their love for each other.  The life they shared together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It almost makes me envious.  To know that such a love is possible, could exist, but is probably not possible for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What makes you say that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt shrugs his shoulders.  "I don't know if I'm as lucky as your great-grandparents, or parents.  Or my parents."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You never know.  Life can surprise you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As they stand there gazing into each other's eyes, the air around them growing thick with want, a snowball hits Blaine on the side of the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fuck!"  Blaine brushes away the snow in his hair and on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks to see who threw it and finds Cooper a few feet away making another snowball.  Katherine is next to him gathering snow in her glove-covered hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I think we're being ambushed," he tells Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A snowball sails by and barely misses him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine immediately drops down and begins to make a snowball.  "We have to retaliate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He joins Blaine in making a snowball.  Is finishing his first one when a snowball explodes against his upper arm.  He hears Katherine's excited yell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Without thought, he stands and throws his snowball at her.  It hits her on her upper thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He sees a snowball hit Cooper square in the chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh.  It is so on," Cooper announces with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Fifteen minutes later, pressed back against the trunk of a massive tree by Blaine, who is shielding him, he laughs as Blaine is pelted in the back by snowballs from Cooper and Katherine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Give up already," Cooper says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fine.  We surrender.  Now, go away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Gladly."  Kurt hears the delight in Cooper's voice.  Sees it in his face as he walks by.  "I win, big brother."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine flips off Cooper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's only when they're alone again that Kurt realizes how close Blaine is.  His heart begins to race and breathing quickens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "A-Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fine."  Blaine's eyes dart to his mouth before lifting back up to his.  "It's just snow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That... That's good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The undeniable attraction and tension between them grows stronger.  It's palpable.  Kurt wants to do something about it.  Wants to close the space between them and crash their mouths together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Blaine-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Boys!"  Emmalene suddenly yells from the house.  "Get inside.  It's freezing and I made hot chocolate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine steps back.  "We should go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt drops his head back against the tree and lets out a soft groan of frustration after Blaine walks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  These almost kisses are going to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> 🎄🎄🎄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So, Kurt, what do you do?"  Katherine curiously asks later that night during dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt swallows his bite of wild mushroom risotto.  "I, uh... I'm an illustrator for children's books."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh.  That's interesting.  Have I seen any of your work?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not yet.  I'm still waiting for my big break."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I know what you mean," Katherine says in understanding.  "All you need is that one lucky break and everything changes.  Have you found an author to work with?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not yet.  But I'm thinking of writing my own book.  Try my hand at it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I didn't know that," Blaine says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks at him, smiles.  "I just had the idea.  Being here is inspiring me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "If you want, Kurt, I know a few people in publishing companies," Cooper says.  "I would be happy to pass on your book when you're done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thanks.  That sounds amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt grows somber a moment later when he realizes Cooper will probably want nothing to do with him after this week.  Because Blaine and he will have told everyone they broke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A hand squeezes his thigh.  Grabs his attention.  He looks to Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."  He forces a smile.  "I'm great."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After dinner, they gather in the living room and play a board game.  Not long after Blaine wins, and shoves it in Cooper's face, Emmalene and Scott excuse themselves to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With just Blaine and him, and Cooper and Katherine, they relax and listen to the music playing while a fire burns in the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Katherine suddenly stands and holds out her hands to Cooper.  "Dance with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt watches them dance.  Smiles at their obvious love for each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you want to dance with me?"  Blaine whispers into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He shivers when Blaine's warm breath brushes over his skin.  He turns to him.  Looks into Blaine's eyes that hold warmth and desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Stood close to Blaine, one arm wrapped around his shoulders, hand in his, he gently sways with him to the music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His heart pounds in his chest at being pressed so close to Blaine's.  At one of his hands resting at his lower back.  Thumb brushing back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They dance to several songs.  Don't notice when Katherine and Cooper leave.  Only have eyes for each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With the glow from the fire and the lights on the tree, Kurt finds Blaine stunning.  Tries his hardest to imprint in his brain how he looks in that exact moment so he can remember this moment forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Stopped in the middle of the living room after a song ends, there's no denying the intense need between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Not wanting to let another moment pass them up where something could have happened, Kurt surges forward and crashes his mouth to Blaine's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  If there's any doubt or worry that this is something Blaine didn't want, it's erased the moment Blaine grabs the back of his head and deepens the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A soft moan escapes him and he shudders after he parts his lips and welcomes Blaine's tongue into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Desire like he's never felt before comes alive inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's never experienced a kiss like this.  A kiss that awakens all kinds of needs he never expected to feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Lips part under Blaine’s probing tongue.  He welcomes Blaine’s tongue into his mouth.  Softly moans as he tentatively teases and thrust his tongue.  Massages their tongues together.  Takes notice of the sharp jolt that runs through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine is the first to pull back.  Lips slightly swollen and red; cheeks stained with a soft blush.  “That was amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He agrees with a small nod of his head.  Leans in and kisses Blaine again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They stand in the middle of the living room and kiss for several minutes until deciding to head upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's a nervous flutter in Kurt's belly as he climbs under the blankets that night.  He sits up in bed and listens to the shower running.  Eagerly anticipates Blaine joining him in bed so they can kiss some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When Blaine does climb into bed, in an old college shirt and loose grey sweats, he immediately lies on his side and lets him be pulled close to his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine brushes a thumb over his lips.  "I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Me too."  He moves closer.  "Kiss me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Soft, full lips cover his.  A sharp jolt courses through him again, like earlier.  He softly moans and easily sinks into the kiss.  Loses himself in the intensity and pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine and him kiss until they are breathless and their kiss-swollen lips are nearly numb.  Until it becomes more and more difficult not to press their hips together and do more besides kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We should get some rest," Blaine says a little past midnight.  "Apparently my mom has something fun planned."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Without second-guessing himself, Kurt curls into Blaine's side.  Rests his head on his chest.  Loves when he holds him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He closes his eyes and drifts off feeling happier and more content than he's felt in a long time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  The smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls is what Kurt wakes to the next morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Head still on Blaine's chest, one leg slotted between his, he lies there for a few more minutes taking in the comfort of being close to Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't want to get out of bed either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He lifts his head at Blaine's voice.  "How long have you been awake?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not long before you woke up."  Blaine grabs and pulls him down so their chests are touching and mouths are inches apart.  "Can I kiss you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt smiles.  "You don't have to ask."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He straddles Blaine's waist and lets him pull him down for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They makeout for several minutes.  Hungrily kiss like two people starved of it for years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When he thinks of it, Kurt realizes he has been.  Can't remember the last time he kissed a guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The kiss suddenly comes to a stop when Blaine lifts him off his body and sets him on the bed beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Is something wrong?"  He sits up.  Fears he did something wrong and Blaine no longer wants him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  Blaine shakes his head.  Runs a hand through his messy curls.  "I just need a moment to get myself under control."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt immediately understands.  A deep blush staining his cheeks when he looks down and sees Blaine is hard in his sweats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Not wanting to push Blaine, he decides to give him a few minutes like he needs and disappears inside the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He wears a huge smile the entire time he brushes his teeth and washes his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Downstairs while Blaine cleans up, he finds everyone sitting at the table in the kitchen enjoying the cinnamon rolls Emmalene made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey, sweetie."  Emmalene stands from her chair and hugs him.  "There's coffee and cinnamon rolls.  Eat up.  Because we're all going into town."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  An arm wrapping around his waist has him instantly melting into Blaine's touch that is becoming familiar and welcoming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why are we going into town?"  Blaine asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I have some things I need to pick up," Emmalene says.  "Plus, I want to get out of the house for a bit.  Now, both of you eat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes, Ma'am."  Blaine chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks at him and feels his heart do a somersault.  He softly sighs into the kiss Blaine gives him.  Finds himself wanting thousands more that happen over years and years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎄🎄🎄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Everyone splits up by couples and drives into town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With Blaine in his car, sitting in the passenger seat, Kurt smiles the entire drive as Blaine holds his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In town, Blaine immediately takes his hand again after they climb out of the car.  They walk hand-in-hand to where Emmalene and Scott parked.  Cooper and Katherine are already there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Well, I have some last minute gift shopping to do," Emmalene announces.  "I'll leave you boys, and lady," she looks to Katherine, "to do what you want.  Then I figure we can have lunch somewhere."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After deciding on a place to meet for lunch, they all go their separate ways.  Kurt stays with Blaine for a few moments longer when he says he has something to tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine smiles and grabs the back of his neck.  "Nothing.  I just wanted to kiss you without them around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He sighs into the kiss.  Finds it extremely difficult to pull away.  Craves more when Blaine says he'll see him later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After taking a few minutes to gather himself, he heads for the craft and supply store he saw the other day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Inside, he purchases the items he'll need to make the Christmas gift idea he has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He browses among a few other stores before meeting up with Blaine at the car to drop off their purchases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Did you work up an appetite?"  Blaine asks while taking his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I did."  He kisses Blaine.  "I like being able to do that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine kisses him again.  "Me too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They meet up with everyone else at the café they agreed upon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt is amused, and not surprised, when several people stop by their table and ask Cooper and Katherine for selfies and autographs.  Both of which they happily agree to whenever asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Does it ever bother you?  The lack of privacy whenever you go somewhere?" he asks after a couple of teenage girls walk off in a dreamy state with the pictures of Cooper they asked for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I think something would be wrong if it didn't bother us," Cooper says.  "But that's few and far between.  I love making my fans happy.  I have what I do because of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's selling yourself short," Kurt comments.  "You're a great actor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper wears a genuine look of appreciation and respect.  "Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They eat lunch and head back to the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The moment they're back, Kurt gathers the supplies he bought and heads to the bedroom to start on his gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Sitting at the bay window, knees bent and sketching pad resting against his thighs, is how Blaine finds him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey, what are you doing?"  Blaine walks over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's a surprise."  He closes the sketch book.  Swings his legs over the bench seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine takes a seat next to him.  "Surprise?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Christmas gift."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You didn't have to get us anything, Kurt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I wanted to.  Plus," he shrugs his shoulders, "it's nothing grand.  It's just a few drawings."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine pulls him into his lap.  He places his knees on either side of him.  Sets his sketch book aside.  Grabs at Blaine's shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It'll mean more because you put thought into it; because you made it," Blaine tells him.  "I'm sure it'll be amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt hopes so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After spending a few minutes to kiss, he follows Blaine downstairs for dinner.  Stomach growling when the delicious smells of whatever Emmalene is cooking fills his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It smells good, Emmalene," he tells her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  She lifts the lid off the red Dutch oven on the stove.  "My mom's famous roast.  Almost ready."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt helps her plate the roast and vegetables on a serving dish.  Carries it to the table while she carries a basket of fresh baked rolls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Scott serves them dinner while Cooper opens a bottle of red wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He shakes his head and covers his wine glass when Cooper is about to serve him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sorry.  I don't drink."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "At all?"  Cooper seems surprised and shocked by his admission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why?"  Cooper finishes filling the last two glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I just don't care for alcohol.  It's not for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You should have told me, sweetie," Emmalene says.  "I would have bought something else for you in town."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's okay.  I'm fine with water."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are you sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After dinner, while Cooper and Scott clean the dishes, Blaine and him help Emmalene and Katherine hang the stockings on the fireplace mantle.  He chokes up a bit when he counts them and realizes Emmalene included one for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's such a small, simple gesture.  But it feels like the most wonderful thing in the world.  To be included.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A week ago he didn't know these people, and they didn't know him.  But now they've so easily welcomed him into their family.  Made him feel loved and cared for when they didn't have to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's only been a few days, but he's quickly come to love Blaine's family.  Knows that will make it more difficult when he leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He reminds himself of that.  That this isn't real in the way he wants.  What Blaine and him are sharing isn't real.  It's all make believe.  They'll go back to their separate lives when this week ends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That reminder is a painful one to remember.  Because he's been so happy these past few days.  Had started to let himself believe this could be something genuine and real for Blaine and him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But it can't be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Because he's twenty-three and Blaine is forty-eight.  They're at different points in their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Besides, just because Blaine has been kissing him means he actually wants something beyond that.  It could be him having a little fun for a few days while stuck with his family for a week.  Maybe he's a fun distraction from all of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Those thoughts run wild in his head when he's in bed later and lets Blaine pull him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Although he shouldn't let it happen, should stop Blaine here and now before it hurts even more when this week ends, he doesn't listen to his advice.  Selfishly welcomes Blaine's mouth against his own.  Greedily takes the kisses he gives him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He'll hate himself in the end, but he's going to enjoy himself a bit for the moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> A light snow is falling when Kurt wakes the next morning with Blaine curled around him from behind.  A smile splits his face as he further relaxes in Blaine's arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He allows himself a few more minutes to lie there and take in the warmth and contentment he feels.  Does his best not to think of losing this soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Downstairs an hour later, Katherine and him helping Emmalene make sugar cookies, he looks up from rolling the cookie dough out when Blaine says his name.  A warmth blooms in his chest and his stomach flips at the mere sight of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you want to go into town with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine wears a hopeful and expectant look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sure."  He looks to Emmalene.  "Will you be okay without me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course.  Katherine and I have this covered.  Go."  She shoos him off.  A knowing look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt hangs up the apron he was wearing and slips his hand into Blaine's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Let's go."  Blaine smiles and squeezes his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's only when they're in town does Kurt ask Blaine why he's there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I wanted to spend some time with you without my family around," Blaine replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A warmth blooms in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He slips his hand in Blaine's after climbing out of the car.  Happily follows beside him as they walk along the sidewalk busy with people buying last minute gifts and ingredients.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I love it here," he states.  "Do you spend Christmas here every year?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes.  For as long as I can remember, my family came here for the week.  But we haven't had a Christmas like this in years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine stops and faces him.  "For the first time in a long time, this Christmas feels happy and warm.  We're actually happy and acknowledging each other.  We tended to do our own thing without a thought to anyone else."  Kurt's heart jumps when Blaine pulls him close.  A flush warming his skin when he tenderly cups his face and strokes a thumb over his cheek.  "It's because of you that this week so far has been so amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I didn't do anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes, you did."  A beautiful smile spreads across Blaine's face.  "You did.  Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As a light snow falls around them, Kurt lets Blaine tenderly and deeply kiss him.  Can accept the truth that he's fallen for more than Blaine's family.  That he's fallen for this great guy too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎄🎄🎄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In the grocery store twenty minutes later, Kurt clutches the cup of hot chocolate Blaine bought him as they walk down an aisle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What did she need?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Cranberries," Blaine replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why are we in the canned foods aisle, then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Because," Blaine grabs a can off the shelf, "everyone knows canned cranberry sauce is the best."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt eyes him like he's crazy.  "Two things.  One, you're wrong.  And two, I'm pretty sure your mom doesn't want the canned stuff."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine returns his crazy look.  "I'm not wrong.  On both counts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Believe what you want."  He laughs when Blaine playfully glares at him.  "How about, you buy the canned stuff and I buy the ingredients for the fresh stuff.  Do you want to do that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay.  Want to make a bet of it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "This family and games," Kurt jokingly remarks with a smile.  "Alright.  What are we playing for?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine thinks for a second.  "If I win, you have to, I don't know..."  He looks around as if searching out inspiration.  "Sing Jingle Bells in front of everyone after dinner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay.  I can handle that.  But if I win, you have to build a snowman with me."  Kurt holds out a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine shakes his hand and seals the deal, says, "I have some other things to grab.  You get your stuff and we'll meet outside.  That good?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Ten minutes later, ingredients for the sauce paid for, Kurt walks out of the store and meets Blaine, who waits for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With no thought to if he shouldn't, he kisses Blaine.  Shivers when Blaine strokes his tongue into his mouth; tenderly sucks on his tongue before pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Let's skate," Blaine suddenly says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt is taken by surprise.  "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  "We're going ice skating."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's how Kurt finds himself sat on a bench a short while later as Blaine kneels in front of him tying his skates for him.  He takes his hands and lets Blaine help him stand after the laces are tied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I haven't done this since I was eight," he says as he carefully steps onto the ice.  He clutches at Blaine like a lifeline.  "I'm going to fall on my ass.  Make a fool of myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't worry," Blaine pulls him close and winds an arm around his waist, "I won't let you fall."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt stares into warm eyes and thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>I already did</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm guessing you've done this recently."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine carefully skates backward while holding Kurt.  "Not in twenty years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So, we're in the same boat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not really.  This is like riding a bike."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "For you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  "I have the utmost faith in you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "At least one of us does."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It takes some time, but Kurt slowly manages to work himself up to the point where he's able to skate without holding onto Blaine for support.  There were a couple of painful falls.  But Blaine was quickly at his side to help him up.  Gave him sweet kisses to forget the pain in his backside and looks he drew when he fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Now skating beside Blaine, Christmas music pumping through speakers, kids of all ages skating around them, Kurt laughs as Blaine tells him the story of Cooper trying to impress a girl he liked by taking figure skating lessons.  Lessons that, as he says, lasted all of a week before Cooper quit at realizing how grueling and painful it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Did he ever get the girl?" he curiously asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine shakes his head.  "She was focused on her career and didn't date."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What about you?  Was there any guy in particular you tried really hard to impress?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not that I can remember.  You?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They skate for a while longer before deciding to head back to the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The smell of freshly baked sugar cookies fill the air when they step into the house.  They find everyone in the kitchen at various spots, but all decorating cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey, Mom."  Blaine gives Emmalene a kiss on her head.  "I got the cranberry sauce."  He places the bag in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmalene opens the bag and immediately shakes her head at what she finds.  "I said cranberries, Blaine.  Not cranberry sauce in a can.  I was going to make my own."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt smirks at Blaine as he steps up to Emmalene and holds out his bag.  "Here you go," he says.  "I told Blaine you would want to make your own."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're a lifesaver, Kurt," she says while hugging him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's no problem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Now," Emmalene pulls back from the embrace, "grab some icing and cookies and start decorating."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Plate of various shaped cookies in front of him, Blaine sat next to him at the island, Kurt grabs the brown icing and a gingerbread man.  Flips the cookie upside down and begins to decorate it so it looks like Rudolph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "This isn't as easy as I thought it would be," Blaine comments twenty minutes later with frustration as he pulls his piping bag away from the sugar cookie he's attempting to decorate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks over and laughs at what he finds.  The snowman shaped sugar cookie that Blaine has been working on looks like it was decorated more by a two year old than an adult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It has... potential."  He attempts to hold back his laughter and fails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine playfully glares at him.  Leans in and lightly nips his lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt laughs harder.  Goes back to decorating his cookie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After they've finished decorating their cookies, snuggled close to Blaine on the couch enjoying the fruit of their labors, he holds up his cookie to Blaine's mouth for him to bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "These are really good," he says as Blaine bites the head off the snowman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine agrees with a soft hum.  "It's my grandma's recipe.  My mom hasn't made them in years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt bites into the snowman cookie.  "Lucky I'm here, then.  I would have missed them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "She made them because you're here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The kiss Blaine leans in and gives him is sweet in every way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Eww.  Gross."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper's teasing, joking comments has him smiling and shaking his head when he pulls away from Blaine.  Laughs when Blaine shoots his brother the finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper chuckles.  "You're lucky Mom didn't see that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I only did it because I knew she wouldn't," Blaine replies with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.  "Is Katherine okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It wasn't long after they started decorating cookies that she excused herself to go upstairs.  She has yet to return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  She's just a bit exhausted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Something seems to click for Blaine, because he sees him give his brother a knowing look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh, Coop."  He chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt perks up.  "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'll tell you later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How the hell do you know?"  Cooper huffs, a bit annoyed by the fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine points to himself and says, "Doctor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It was supposed to be a surprise."  Cooper softly glares at Blaine.  "Don't you dare tell Mom and Dad.  We're telling them on Christmas."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "My lips are sealed."  Blaine makes the gesture of zipping his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It all clicks for Kurt.  He leans in and whispers to Blaine, "Katherine is pregnant, isn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks at him and gives a small nod of his head.  "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He looks to Cooper.  "Congratulations."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thanks.  I think you'll understand when I ask you not to tell anyone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course."  He wouldn't want to be the reason news of Cooper and Katherine's pregnancy is leaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's happy for both of them.  And can't wait for Emmalene and Scott's reactions.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  When he wakes up alone in bed the next morning, Kurt sits up and is surprised to find Blaine sitting on the bench of the bay window with his head in his hands.  He immediately goes on alert that something bad happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Blaine," he swings his legs over the side of the bed, "what's wrong?  Did something happen?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  Nothing's wrong."  Blaine lifts his head.  "I just..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt climbs out of bed and walks over to Blaine.  Kneels in front of him and takes hold of his hands.  "You can tell me.  I'm happy to hear whatever is on your mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine holds the side of his face.  Strokes a thumb over his lips.  "We're leaving the day after tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The reminder of that hurts for Kurt.  He hates being reminded that this will soon be over.  That he'll be leaving these wonderful people and never see them again.  Never see Blaine again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  An ache thrums in his chest at the truth of that.  At the reminder that this amazing time with Blaine is almost over.  That they'll go back to two people who played pretend for that one week during that one Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But Kurt knows the truth.  Knows he wasn't playing pretend.  That this week was him showing and experiencing his true feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."  He sits back.  A bit solemn, and doing his best to hide it.  "We can stop pretending."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A moment of silence follows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine breaks that silence by asking, "What if I want to stop pretending right now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks at him confused.  "I don't understand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He gasps when Blaine easily hauls him up and into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't know when it happened, Kurt.  Maybe the moment I saw you at the wedding reception, but I've fallen pretty fucking hard for you.  This week, I haven't had to act like I'm head over heels for you.  Because I am.  I didn't have to pretend once this week with you."  He holds Kurt closer.  "I want this to be real."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt's heart races at Blaine's words and what he's saying.  The reality of the situation filling him with the kind of happiness he never expected to feel.  Blaine feels the same as him.  Wants the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's being gifted the one thing he only just realized this week what he wanted most for Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He takes Blaine's face in his hands. "I want this to be real, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The kiss Blaine claims is searing and passionate.  They kiss with every ounce of happiness and need they both feel in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They kiss for the cemented future of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt rides the high of knowing he has Blaine.  Is still riding it an hour later when they sit down for breakfast.  Can't keep the huge smile off his face the entire time they eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper playfully teases him about it.  But he takes it all in stride.  Nothing could deter him from the happiness he's feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Later, outside building the snowman from the bet, Kurt pats snow onto the head while Blaine adds snow to the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Just so we're clear, we're never telling anyone about the deal, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks up at him from where he crouches.  "Yes.  That is a secret we take to the grave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay.  Got it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A few hours later, helping Emmalene in the kitchen prep the Christmas dinner she has planned, he finally decides to question her about their relationship since it actually is a relationship now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Emmalene?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes, sweetie?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Does my being with Blaine still bother you in any way?  Because of how big our age difference is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmalene stops chopping the celery in front of her.  Dries her hands on the apron she's wearing before grabbing his shoulders to turn him to face her.  "Listen to me, Kurt," she starts, "I was wrong for anything I thought when I first saw you two together.  I think most of it was shock, because of how Blaine sprung you and this relationship on us.  But I've gotten to know you, have seen you two together this week.  And I would say I would be blind not to see how great you two are together.  You two..."  A lovely smile spreads across her face.  "It's obvious you two make each other happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Our age difference, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Does it bother you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Then that's all that matters.  Not my opinion.  Not anyone's opinions.  Age is a number.  One that has no bearing on a relationship when happiness is what you feel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you, Emmalene."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He returns the tight, warm hug she gives him.  Feels lighter in knowing she truly does approve of Blaine and him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine walks into the kitchen not longer after.  "Sorry, Mom, but I'm stealing my boyfriend away from you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hearing Blaine refer to him as his boyfriend for the first time nearly steals his breath.  His heart stops for a beat before jumping in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmalene smiles.  "Take him.  I'm almost finished."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt takes Blaine's hand and follows him to the living room, where the others are watching a movie.  He sits close to Blaine on the couch and watches the movie that is playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Halfway into the movie is when Emmalene joins them.  She sits next to Scott after passing out cups of hot chocolate and cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Not for the first time that week, Kurt feels a part of a family again.  And he cherishes every second of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎄🎄🎄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In the bedroom after dinner, putting the final touches on his Christmas gifts, Kurt looks up from the bay window bench when Blaine walks in.  His stomach flipping at the sight of him.  At knowing Blaine is his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hi."  He smiles up at Blaine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are you finished?"  Blaine gestures to the sketch book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Pretty much."  Kurt shuts the book and sets it aside.  "Is there something you need?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes."  Blaine grabs his hands and pulls him up to stand.  Pulls him close and takes his mouth in a deep, tender kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He melts into the kiss.  Easily parts his lips under the probing of Blaine's tongue.  Moans when he strokes it against his own.  Feels tendrils of desire and lust begin to unfurl inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fuck!"  Blaine softly gasps when he pulls away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "My sentiments exactly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine rests their foreheads together.  "What I wouldn't give to take you to bed right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt's stomach clenches with want and need.  He gazes at Blaine with hooded eyes that convey his own desire for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine lifts his head.  "My mom has something planned.  But know this, Kurt," he grabs the back of his neck with both hands, slightly tips his head back, "the moment we're alone, I plan to ravish every inch of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt trembles.  "I can't wait."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine crushes their mouths together in a hard, rough kiss that leaves him tingling and wanting more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He isn't sure how he'll make it through the next couple of hours doing whatever Emmalene has planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  What that turns out to be is going into town and enjoying the Christmas Eve festivities they are holding.  Booths are set up down the closed-off main street.  Delicious smells of hot chocolate, apple cider, and fried sweets fill the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Just when I thought this couldn't get any better," he says as he holds Blaine's hands and walks down the street taking in the booths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  "I love seeing your excitement for this.  This is so normal for me that I forgot how great it can be.  Come on, let's get something hot to drink."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cup of hot apple cider in hand, Kurt excitedly goes from booth to booth taking in every wonderful handmade trinkets being sold by the people that made them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh, Blaine, look at this."  He grabs an ornament that is of two men holding hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Before he can decide if he should buy it to put on the tree back at the house, he sees Blaine hold out his hand with cash in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You didn't have to do that," he says as they walk away from the booth; paper bag with the ornament in his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I did.  This is our first Christmas together.  I wanted to buy something to remember that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hearing Blaine refer to this Christmas as their first, clearly indicating there will be more, makes him happier than he's felt all day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He softly sighs into the kiss Blaine gives him.  Eagerly anticipates the moment they're back at the house and alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They met up with everyone at the Christmas tree in the middle of the town square and enjoy the small choir set up in front singing songs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt stands in front of Blaine with his arms wrapped around him.  Soaks in the warmth and contentment he feels in Blaine's arms.  Is deeply grateful he was gifted something this amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You ready to go?"  Blaine whispers into his ear after they listen to a few songs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He looks back at him.  Shudders at the hunger he sees in Blaine's eyes that have grown dark with desire.  Knows what awaits them if he says yes and they leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He wants that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After telling the others bye, they make the trip back to the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Without a thought or care to anything else, they race up the stairs to the bedroom.  They reach for each other the moment the door closes.  Mouths move together as hands frantically tug and pull at clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Naked and pushed up against the locked bedroom door, Kurt whimpers when Blaine thrusts forward and their cocks glide together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh god!" he softly moans, thrusting forward for more friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Before he can hump Blaine like a dog in heat, Blaine holds his hips against the door.  He drops to his knees and takes all of him into his mouth.  Perfectly sucks him until he's spilling down his throat in thick pulses.  Pulls off when he's gone soft and stands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt moans when Blaine kisses him and he tastes himself on his lips and tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're the best thing I've ever tasted," Blaine growls against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He releases a soft groan.  Grabs at Blaine's hips.  "I want to taste you, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Without waiting for Blaine's reply, he drops to his knees and takes him into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Although it's been some time since he last did this, he sucks Blaine with a greedy eagerness.  Savors the taste and weight of him on his tongue.  The way he stretches his lips.  Fills his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He sucks and bobs his head at a steady speed.  Has no care for the spit that dribbles out of his mouth and down his chin.  All he cares about is pleasing Blaine as well as he pleased him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh, fuck!"  Blaine pushes him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He looks up at him with worry.  "Did I do something wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  Blaine hauls him to his feet and walks him backwards to the bed. "If I didn't stop you I was going to come.  And I want to be inside you when I do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt's stomach clenches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Laid down in the middle of the bed, he watches Blaine pull a pack of condoms and lube from a brown paper bag that looks familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Wait," he pushes up onto his elbows as Blaine opens the box of condoms, "are those the things you needed to buy yesterday at the store?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A guilty grin spreads across Blaine's face.  "I wanted to be prepared in case this went how I hoped it would."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt laughs as he lies back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The laughter dies seconds later when Blaine joins him in bed and covers him with his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Legs hooked over Blaine's hips, he arches when Blaine slowly works him open.  First with one then two thick, slick fingers.  By the time he's using three fingers on him, Kurt is desperately on edge and needy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine pulls his fingers free and sits up.  Rips open a condom and rolls it on.  Slicks up his cock and leans back over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Ready?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine hooks one leg over his arm and opens him up wider.  Guides his cock with his free hand.  Teases the head over his hole a few times before tentatively pressing in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's a slight unease as he takes Blaine.  With Blaine's size, and not having had sex in a few years, it all feels like his first time.  But that in no way deters him.  He accepts every inch of Blaine with hunger and eagerness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine's hips press against his ass once he's fully sheathed inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He gazes up at Blaine with happiness when he tenderly cups his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They say nothing for a few moments while gazing at each other while connected in a deep, physical way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's no words spoken as they begin to move together.  Only their soft moans and groans mixing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's no need for words.  For saying what the other already knows.  That this moment is important on so many levels beyond the physical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine continues to slowly fuck him. Moves his hips at a strong, steady pace that is perfect.  Repeatedly works his cock in and out with long, hard strokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt clutches at his back.  Widens his legs as much as he can.  Moans every time Blaine buries himself deep inside his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Lips press to his.  He whimpers into Blaine's mouth and trembles when he brushes his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine angles his hips so he's hitting it over and over again.  Reaches a hand down and grabs his aching cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Please..." he whines as Blaine begins to stroke him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine increases the force of his hips.  Thrust harder and harder and harder.  Grinds his hips forward.  Fucks into him with a force and need that is almost animalistic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He knew Blaine wanted him.  But he would have never guessed just how much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He loves it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Close," he warns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt bites his lower lip as he's pushed closer and closer to his release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine's mouth crashes to his right at the moment he cries out and comes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Toe-curling pleasure slams into him as he clenches around Blaine and pulses in his hand.  He's still riding his high when Blaine suddenly collapses on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's a bit upset at realizing he missed seeing him come.  But smiles at knowing there'll be a next time to experience that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I could do that again," he jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine laughs while pulling out and rolling off him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He curls into Blaine's side after he removes and discards the used condom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "But in all honesty, that was amazing, Blaine," he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine grins.  "It was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's never been that amazing for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Me too."  Blaine pulls him closer.  "Can I just say I'm so fucking happy you decided to crash that wedding."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt laughs and kisses Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's never been happier, too, to have crashed a wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎄🎄🎄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He squeezes Blaine's hand in his.  Arches and bites back a moan as Blaine makes love to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  On their sides, Blaine behind him, his other strong hand on his hip and gripping the flesh there, Kurt is far from upset at being woken up so early if this is how his morning is starting off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine was the one to wake him up several minutes after five.  He assumed it was something him and his family normally did on Christmas morning.  But he was proven wrong when Blaine made it known what he really wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt still smiles when remembering Blaine telling him his family didn't start Christmas morning until seven.  That he wanted a few hours alone with him before the long day ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He put up no fight.  Wanted Blaine just as much.  Happily let Blaine turn him to his side and push inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Now, rocking with Blaine, both of them in no hurry, and with over an hour before they need to be downstairs, he can't remember a Christmas morning ever starting off this amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He pulls his lower lip between his teeth.  Does his best to be quiet so as not to wake anyone.  Or alert anyone who may be awake to what Blaine and him are doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine turns his head.  Captures his mouth in an intense kiss.  Sucks on his lower lip while tenderly thrusting into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're my favorite Christmas gift," Blaine  whispers against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He smiles.  Heart soaring in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After, after intense pleasure and feeling closer to someone than he's ever felt, he lazily makes out with Blaine under the falling hot water of the shower.  Softly moans when he runs his hands over his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He gasps for breath and rests his forehead against Blaine's jaw.  "How can I already want you again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Is that new for you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes."  He leans his head back the slightest to look at Blaine.  "I've never felt this way for someone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I've never felt this way, either."  Blaine cups his face.  Strokes a thumb over his cheek.  "I don't want to let you go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Then don't."  Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎄🎄🎄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Although they were the first ones to wake up, Blaine and him are the last two downstairs.  Everyone already sits at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper gives them a knowing look.  "What took you two so long?  Giving Blaine his Christmas present early?"  He grins and waggles his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt is sure he blushes redder than a tomato as he stands there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Scott smacks his son on the backside of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't listen to him, Kurt.  He's just still mad at not being named the sexiest man alive," Blaine teases in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Low blow, brother.  Low blow," Cooper replies, but in a joking manner that says he couldn't give a shit about some list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They eat breakfast and then gather on the couches to open presents.  Kurt is surprised when Emmalene hands him a gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh.  You didn't have to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmalene quiets him with a shake of her head.  Says, "Nonsense, Kurt.  You're part of the family now.  That means you get included."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His mouth tips up as he fights back tears.  His voice is shaky as he says, "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He stands and hugs Emmalene before sitting back down beside Blaine to open his gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The gift turns out to be a framed picture of Blaine and him.  The picture is from when they built and decorated the gingerbread house.  In the picture he's got his attention on the house.  But that's not what draws his attention now.  No.  It's Blaine in the picture.  Blaine who is looking at him like he told him the night before: like he fell hard for him.  He looks at him with deep affection and happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  If he doubted Blaine's feelings, this picture would have erased any and all doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you, Emmalene.  I love it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  She seems to relax with relief.  "That's good.  I wanted to give you something to remember this Christmas."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's perfect."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With his gift opened, he stands and grabs his gifts for everyone.  Hands out the rolled up pieces of paper tied closed with a red ribbon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's not much.  But I wanted to do something for each of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt nervously sits back as they untie the ribbons and unroll the papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A silence follows after they open their gifts.  He starts to worry that his gift is childish and dumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I understand if you don't like them," he's quick to say.  "I wanted to give each of you something.  But I didn't know what.  You don't have to keep them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt..."  Emmalene looks up at him with a big, appreciative smile.  Eyes slightly misty.  "This is beautiful.  Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Everyone else shares her sentiments.  Blaine pulls him close and gives him a deep, passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you," he whispers against his lips.  "It's amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He beams with relief and happiness at everyone loving their gift.  Eyes dropping down to the drawing he did of Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The drawings he did of everyone is a gift he was proud to give.  Because like Blaine said, it was personal and thought out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In the next instance, a box is placed in his lap.  He looks up at Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Merry Christmas."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He unties the ribbon wrapped around the box; lifts off the lid.  Smiles at what is inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The bundle of drawing pencils bound together with a ribbon is one of the most heartfelt and thoughtful gifts he's received in years from someone that wasn't his dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry if it's terrible.  I wasn't sure what to get you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's not."  He looks at Blaine with unsheltered happiness.  "I don't need big and fancy.  This is perfect.  I love it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine gives him a quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay."  Cooper stands and hands Emmalene a small, wrapped box.  "Here's Katherine and mine's gift to both of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt sits back and watches with anticipation and joy as Emmalene opens the gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  She rips off the paper and lifts the top off the gift box.  Lets out a loud, audible gasp.  "No!" she says with a mixture of disbelief and excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper chuckles.  "Yes.  Katherine found out a month ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He smiles as Emmalene stands and hugs Cooper before going over to Katherine and carefully embracing her.  Watches as she hangs the ornament that was in the box on the tree.  The design on the ornament is of baby feet with the words Coming Soon written above them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Come on," Blaine whispers into his ear before taking his hand and standing.  "We'll be back in a minute."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He happily follows Blaine upstairs and into the bedroom.  His stomach flipping when he looks to bed and the rumpled sheets and remembers what they did there only hours before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You've gotten me alone.  Is that where your evil plan ends?" he jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine's mouth ticks up.  He crowds Kurt back against the door.  Lightly nips at the curve of his neck before sensually saying into his ear, "My evil plan would end with you in my bed and me buried deep inside you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt shuts his eyes and moans while picturing that.  Almost begs Blaine to follow through with his idea.  But he makes himself remember that there are people downstairs who would know what they're doing.  That they still have a whole day of Christmas to celebrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Sex can wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Lips brush over his.  He chases Blaine's mouth, but opens his eyes when he doesn't catch him.  Finds Blaine gazing at him with pure happiness and joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I have something for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt moves to sit on the bench of the bay window as Blaine grabs his wallet off a shelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He knows what Blaine is going to give him before he opens his wallet.  Isn't surprised when he pulls out a slip of paper and holds it out for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The amount of money written on the check seems unreal as he looks at it after taking it from Blaine.  The fifteen thousand dollars written out to him too much.  Not after this week and getting something that is worth more than all the money in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  What he feels for Blaine, and what Blaine feels for him, is more real and important than money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Blaine, I..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine kneels in front of him.  "I promised I would pay you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I know.  I just..."  He looks from the check up to Blaine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Without a thought, he rips the check in half and then in half again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He crumples up the pieces of paper. "This week has been amazing, Blaine."  He drops the crumpled pieces of paper to the floor.  "And getting you in the end is worth more than that money."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt, you need that money."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt slides off the bench and into Blaine's lap.  Wraps his arms around Blaine's neck.  "I need you more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The kiss they share is explosive and seems to cement their relationship as more than what it began as.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  This is real.  This is them together.  No lies or falsehoods.  Only truth and possibilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine pulls back.  "I'm so happy I found you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Me too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Merry Christmas, Kurt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Merry Christmas, Blaine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He smiles into the kiss Blaine gives him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I have a question."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine grins.  "What are you doing next Christmas?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He may not know how certain parts of his future will look.  But he is sure of one thing; he can easily picture himself in love and sharing his life with Blaine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Five Years Later</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With water falling down around them, chest heaving and breathing heavy, Kurt clings to his husband as he rides out the pleasure of his release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I love our Christmas morning tradition."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Since their first Christmas together, they have started every Christmas morning with a round of hot sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's his favorite new tradition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He drops his legs after Blaine slips out of him and steps back.  Takes in his husband as he stands under the falling water.  Still has moments, like now, that he can't believe that this amazing and sexy man is all his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Five years on and he's just as crazy for Blaine, even more so, as he was when they first spent that Christmas week together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His attraction and desire for Blaine is something that hasn't dimmed in the past five years.  In fact, he's sure both have only grown stronger in that time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Not a day goes by where he doesn't want his husband.  Blaine sometimes jokes he's addicted to him.  But he finds no fault in that.  Thinks it's great that he continuously wants his husband as much as he does.  In a strange way, it shows how much he still cares for him.  That he's still attracted him after all this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Their family and friends joke all the time that they're that annoying couple everybody hates but secretly envies. That couple still so deeply in love that it's practically a known fact that nothing will break them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He continues to watch Blaine.  Finds himself reflecting on how they got where they are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It wasn't easy.  Not with the major pushback they received from several people after they initially got together.  Mainly their friends.  People who told them that it wouldn't work.  Not with their age difference.  Not with them at totally different points in their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There was hesitancy at first from him over fear that they were right.  That maybe Blaine and him were being ridiculous getting together.  But Blaine told him that what other people thought and assumed had no bearing in their relationship.  That this was their choice; these were their battles to face and fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Fought they have.  They've fought against assumptions and rude judgements.  Fought against dirty looks and degrading things spoken about Blaine.  And they've come out stronger because of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They've enjoyed proving everyone wrong these past five years.  Have loved seeing them apologize and admit they thought the relationship wouldn't work.  They've especially loved growing more in love and strengthening their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  One way they did that was getting married three and a half years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt can still clearly recall Blaine asking to marry him four years ago.  Can remember lying in Blaine's arms after making love and Blaine announcing he had an important present for him that needed to be opened in private.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"It's not something dirty, is it?"  He sits up in bed.  Watches Blaine's big strides across the room until he reaches one of his luggage cases.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Blaine chuckles.  "No.  I promise nothing dirty."  He squats down and rifles around inside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Kurt drags his eyes over his boyfriend's body.  From his wide, strong shoulders that go down to a trim waist, and taper off to his hips.  He takes in his powerful thighs and impressive ass.  Wonders how he ever got so lucky to have someone as great as Blaine as his own completely.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Got it!"  Blaine silently exclaims.  He stands and holds his hands behind his back.  "Close your eyes."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Why?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  "It's a surprise."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Kurt shuts his eyes.  Covers them with his hands for added effect.  Hears Blaine's footfalls as he walks back over to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  The bed doesn't dip to announce Blaine has sat down.  His hand isn't taken so he can be pulled to stand up. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  He's about to question if Blaine is wrapping his present when he's told to open his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  The teasing comment on his tongue vanishes like smoke on the wind when he looks and sees what's in front of him.  Tears immediately spring to his eyes and he covers his face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  A multitude of emotions run rampant through him.  They range from love to joy to disbelief to fear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  "What's wrong, love?"  Blaine pulls one of his hands free.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Kurt drops the other.  Sniffles.  "This is a wonderful dream," he softly sobs.  "I don't want to wake up."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Blaine smiles.  "This isn't a dream.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  I want to marry you.  So, will you marry me?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Yes!"  Kurt throws himself at Blaine.  "Yes.  Yes.  Yes."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“I love you,” Blaine breathlessly says, pressing a kiss to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt moans into the kiss.  Softly murmurs against his husband’s lips, “I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The kiss quickly turns heated.  They makeout with a hunger like they didn’t just share a pleasurable moment together.  They kiss until a soft cry pierces the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I think she's awake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He steps out of the shower and quickly dries off.  Christmas themed pajamas pulled on, he walks out of the bathroom and over to the crib set up in their room.  A smile spreads across his face when he finds his daughter awake and sitting up.  Her little mouth filled with the ear of the teddy bear she sucks on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hi, baby girl."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Eve smiles and kicks her feet at the sight of him.  Makes happy noises while reaching out her arms for him.  Her favorite toy is immediately forgotten when he lifts her out of the crib.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kids was something Blaine and him both instantly agreed on wanting early into their relationship.  That's why a couple years after getting married, and having time just for themselves, they began the process of having a baby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The moment Eve entered this world and their lives, both of them were changed.  They instantly fell in love with their daughter.  Knew how lucky they were.  Haven't taken for granted one second they've had with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt carefully lays his daughter on the changing table.  Takes off her footed pajamas and changes her diaper.  After dressing her in a footed onesie that matches the pajamas Blaine and him wear, he lifts her up and enjoys her soft, infectious giggles when he playfully attacks her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hi, Evie girl."  Blaine kisses the top of her head.  "Are you ready to see what Santa brought you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Based on all the gifts I saw under the tree, I would assume it's his entire toy factory," Kurt jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You know my mom loves spoiling her grandchildren."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I do."  He can clearly remember all the gifts Emmalene has gotten Carter, Cooper and Katherine's son, every Christmas since he was born.  But he knows she does it out of love.  Which he understands.  Because he loves spoiling his daughter with everything he can give her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We should go downstairs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The moment they're downstairs Emmalene takes Eve from his arms.  Gives him the opportunity to eat breakfast without worry while she holds Eve and feeds her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's pleasantly surprised when he finds Nicole, Cooper's daughter, sitting at the table with her husband Myles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hi, Nicole.  When did you get in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Nicole stands and hugs him.  His hands immediately goes to her small, round belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  From the moment he met Nicole over four years ago, they have become close, best friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Late last night," she says before dropping back into her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How's my future godson?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Active right now.  He won't stop moving."  She grabs one of the blueberry muffins Emmalene made and bites into it.  "Excuse me while I go back to stuffing my face."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He chuckles before serving himself and sitting next to Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Presents are opened after breakfast.  He watches in delight as Carter tears into gift after gift, and as Eve has fun tearing at the wrapping paper of one gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Look, Evie girl," Blaine holds up the sunflower dress he just unwrapped, "Grandma got you a pretty dress."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Eve just excitedly babbles and bounces on her butt while slapping her small hands against the present she's still working on unwrapping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt smiles at the sight.  "Thank you, Emmalene."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey, Kurt," Cooper draws his attention, "will you sign my book?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He sees him hold up a copy of his latest children's book.  Just smiles and shakes his head in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Not long after their first Christmas together, he wrote and illustrated his first book.  A Chameleon Christmas, loosely based on his first Christmas with Blaine and his family, was a bestseller.  And the start of his amazing career that has now included six bestsellers, and the potential of a future series.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, sitting on the window nook and lying back against Blaine, Eve fast asleep against his chest, watching the snow fall, Kurt is sure he couldn't be happier.  Still can't believe this all happened because he crashed a wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Lips press a kiss to his temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine softly murmurs against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He turns and lets Blaine capture his mouth in a tender, passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Merry Christmas, Blaine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Life couldn't be better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>